


Altar-cations with the One-Winged Angel

by Quantum Scourge (Tycho_9000)



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tycho_9000/pseuds/Quantum%20Scourge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Aerith is praying in the temple that resides below the Forgotten Capital, Sephiroth comes to a startling realisation. What will the consequences of this be, for both Aerith and the world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Altar-cations with the One-Winged Angel

**Authors note:**

In this story, Aerith doesn’t die at the Forgotten Capital as it takes place in an alternate timeline. This timeline is the same as Final Fantasy VII, but branches off at the point where she would normally die. Cloud and his allies are delays, so don’t make it to the temple before Sephiroth does, at which point he realises something; he loves the woman who possesses the white materia, and can’t bring himself to kill her. Instead, he approaches Aerith while she prays, and the second she locks eyes with him, she feels the same attraction for him as well. In this alternate timeline, it isn’t his Masamune that Sephiroth plunges into Aerith.

**Chapter 1:**  


And then they did it.  


_\- Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on fanfiction.net on January 17, 2014


End file.
